


Certainty

by tweekc0ffee



Category: South Park
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, It gets better I promise, Loss of Trust, M/M, Micheal from Tweek X Craig Episode, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Tweek Tweak, Slow Burn, Supportive Craig Tucker, Trust Issues, Trust Rebuild, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweekc0ffee/pseuds/tweekc0ffee
Summary: Seeing him on his bed with the failed makeup product coverings wasn't the thing that hurt, but the realization that maybe he let this slide for way too long. Tweek Tweak never wanted to feel like shit but when you walk in on who you think to be the love of your life that knows everything about you, just to see him with hickeys all over his neck doesn't help. He had this man in his heart for 10 years.Then Craig just so happened to be driving past him that day and Tweek never heard someone hit the breaks so hard just to receive a goddamn hug.
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. || Warmth

* * *

"The trust of the innocent is the liar’s most useful tool." – Stephen King

* * *

Ten years.

That's how long he could hold a relationship.

A relationship with so many anchors weighing him down. 

He knew that this was coming. He knew that out of his relationships, this being his second, it was all going to come down to this. 

The hickeys on his neck and the small red lines peaking from his handsome pale face. Those told a book he wishes he never read. Though, he spent the entire night reading, knowing the outcome. 

The worst was that when he confronted about it, no harsh words were being thrown at him. None. It wasn't normal. It was obvious to what happens and he didn't deny what happened. Which felt a relief inside the freckled blonde, but it still hurts. 

...

Ten years.

Worth of fighting, love, sex, disagreements, laughter, cries, anger, and building.

"All down the drain." He said. 

* * *

Micheal was his name. 

It was Annie first. Same thing.  
And now Micheal. Same thing.

But Micheal was different. They met back in middle school. They hit it off and became a couple after highschool when some other kids decided to come out. Tweek felt more of a relief for that. 

Tweek came out to his parents already during the time. It was interesting since Richard was too overly happy with the thought of 'having a gay son.' But his mother obviously answered the question in his mind. "No grandkids!!" She shouted, also happy. He didn't even need a verbal saying of how much they didn't want grandkids. How they took care of him was already an exceptional answer for him. 

Micheal didn't come out yet, and to Tweek was a problem. He had a relationship that he felt comfortable in, one where he can be himself. Nowhere to hide, but having to be Micheal's secret wasn't going to slide with him. He felt the right to be expanded and known. He didn't like being kept a secret. That's where they fought in the driveway of the school. They avoided each other for the day and didn't talk. It was Tweek's fault of course. Tweek hadn't realized it until the end of the day and apologized for being so selfish. Micheal dismisses the situation and told Tweek that it was fine and it was just a joke.  
Joking about coming out.   
A situation Tweek had been so nervous about and realized he shouldn't have to worry after all.

That right there was the biggest red flag, but he was so in love he couldn't see it.

He _lied._

* * *

Dinner of course was something that could be a numb feeling to him. They had situations like this that happens to him way too many times.

This one was just different because he didn't raise his voice. He didn't defend himself. He didn't do it on accident. It was intentional. Like all the others he has had with before.   
Tweek just knew that it was okay and it would be okay that he didn't do it again. He will just keep a close eye on Micheal. He was going to ask and be snooty like he has been before. But love blinds him and eventually, he didn't question it anymore. He trusted him. He gave him the key to his heart ten years ago.

So having Chinese takeout wasn't new. It was like a tradition. He even did this with Annie cause she was so quiet. Nothing better than crying and eating some Chow-Mein though. 

"They didn't have Chow-Mein. So I just brought Orange Chicken and grabbed more cookies." The male sighed as he placed the bag on top of the table where Tweek sat, not making eye contact. The conversation was yesterday and it was a full day of not being looked at. Oh, the guilt.

 _'There goes the idea of that now.'_ Tweek thought as he got up from their dining room and into the kitchen, letting out a quiet thank you to his boyfriend.

Their living situation also didn't help. They rented this nice house in South Park which flabbergasted the two of them when they agreed. It was _too nice_ to be rented from. He loved it. Both of them did. Just like their relationship though, they were getting kicked out of it. The stupid owner decided to sell it to someone. A relative. The cons of renting a house. It was going down as well. His life was. He paid with the money he had working at the shop, while Micheal works at a business in Denver. They together brought good money home and would save up for vacations together or something they can buy like better bedsheets, plants for the house. They even decided to get a small animal since they couldn't have kids of their own. Sad to say for Tweek, it looked like he was the only one excited for these types of things. Not Micheal.

The kitchen was cold while entering. The warmth he only grabbed was from the coffee pot he had used in the morning to wake up. He drank it piping hot as a way to cope. He didn't mean it to end up like that. He just accidentally burn his tongue and THAT was something to cry about. They also had many things leading up in this cold kitchen. It used to be warm, caring, and loving as they would help each other bake, cook meals, or even try milkshake experiences. Those were a bitch to clean up but Tweek appreciated the memories that came along with them, so the stains on his apron were worth the mess. 

Opening the old wooden cupboards he brought out plates and bowls for their fast-food feast. The touch of the porcelain made his sudden ticks react. That he should break it and throw the poor glass. He wanted to. It was so tempting. To throw it and every single one of these dishes that were made of glass, to see and hear the satisfaction of the glass shattering his ears. To forget and to ring out the voice of his lover, who asked for the time and day. Just to throw out at every issue he had. 

His hand let go of the glossy bowl as he felt a pressure against his shoulder. Reflexes kicking in to drop the bowl immediately, now sending words of regret into his head. his eyes followed the dish until the piece turned into pieces. 

The sound was beautiful. 

"Oh shit! Sorry Tweek," The male said as it was Micheal's hand on his shoulder. "I was coming to see if you needed help or something... you took a while grabbing the plates."

Tweek looked over as his instincts came to hand. He groaned and scratched his neck in frustration. "Augh... fuck. No.." He looked back at him with a sigh. "It's not your fault. It's okay. Can you grab another plate and start serving? I'll clean up the glass."

Micheal nodded as he wondered why obviously the blonde reacted in such a way. Tweek was known for sudden weird noises and his ticks such as scratching his skin, pulling his hair, or biting his lips or fingers. But that is what made Tweek Tweak Tweek Tweak. 

After cursing himself about the plates while sweeping, Tweek joins up with his boyfriend in the dining room where he can hear the TV being played in the background. Good. Background noises. Bringing with him was a mug filled with black coffee he carries around when eating. He seriously believed that he will die from a heart attack if he doesn't drink it. He told Micheal about it too and all Micheal did was buy coffee grinds every month until finally, he stopped for a reason Tweek never bother asking. Micheal did. He had his money stashed somewhere else than coffee grinds. It was cute at first but then it became annoying to the other. 

Tweek wasn't prepared at all for anything that happened to him in life. He grew up in the same coffee shop that he was taught by. The same town where the most random people came through. Suddenly blowing up moving producers, fighting kids in fourth grade, getting bullied, and finding out he was gay. Loving the man who had several mistakes and red flags in the relationship, the man who wrapped his heart in so many stitches just to cut them again, and Tweek just to slide it under the rug. The same words of, "I'm sorry." and "it's okay I forgive you." were like sour lemons onto the fresh wounds that decide to sting. 

The same sting when they were eating and finally they had to talk. 

"I think this is it for us, Tweek." Micheal sighed as he looked down at his food as it was the most delicious thing in the world. 

Tweek took a second to answer. "Cause you've been caught?"

"Tweek, please-"

"Ten years right? And since you were caught you wanna end it right now." The blonde barked, wanting to eat the noodles in front of him, He did. He grabbed his fork and started to stab at the food to eat. 

Micheal groaned and set his head on the table with a thud. "Babe please-"

"Don't call m-"

" _I'm sorry._ "

He stopped. Time stopped. His heart stopped. No... his heart _moved._ He loved those words and heard them many times to just face it and accept it. That they will get better. That he WASN'T boring. That maybe it was a dare. Maybe there was still a spark for them. Hope. But before he could answer, Micheal continued.

"I know what I did already. Look, we are getting kicked out anyway in a month. So much shit happened. Maybe the rent is an opportunity and a sign that we should leave. Split off and onto our own directions." Pause. "I just don't think we are meant for e-"

"Shut up!" Tweek stood up and looked at the male, his eyes with the same numbness and fear he had when arguing. "Don't fucking say it! You know it's not true! Ack-!!" He grunted cocking his head to the side in painful motion. Micheal never learned how to take care of Tweek's and he didn't bother, usually suggesting to give him medication, which also wasn't helpful.

"What do you want me to say? Want me to lie to you and say that we are okay?!" His eyes were connected with Tweek. Finally since their discovery. 

"Please?! Maybe!! I just- ARGH!!" He groaned and grabbed his hair and tugging it. 

Micheal let out a frustrated sigh and pinched his nose. "Tweek! Look, dude, we should break it off." He grabbed his bowl. "I'm going to call my fucking friend. I really don't wanna talk to you right now about this... I'm sleeping in the room." And with that, he walked upstairs with his dinner leaving Tweek to stress about this and yell at him at the top of the stairs. 

"Me? Really? " _i don't think we are meant for each other.. o woo woo woo...'_ " He mimicked him and grunted while chomping on chicken. He could list about how many times that Micheal has done him WORST...

...

But in the end, Tweek still asked for reassurance.

He still _loved_ him. Could you blame him? It was ten years that they went through thick and thin. Suddenly calling it off for him is basically a year or two to recover. All of those precious years are going to waste because he was uneventful. He was useless. It was hard to communicate with him. He was protective. He was so many things that led him to trust issues. 

Air. The blonde wanted air. Hopefully, he can achieve that.

Being successful in anything in South Park was an achievement. Even going to college was a huge party for someone, "finally getting out of this shithole." Any recognition of any of it was a big achievement for South Park. Why? 

Cause who the hell likes to live here anyway?

If you guess no one, then ding ding ding, you're right.

It was a cold shitty town with sexist, racist white red neck motherfuckers who decides to be nosy and be in EVERYBODY's business. The snow was everywhere. Anyone could break their back and fall and the town would be concerned but make fun of you AFTER for it. They weren't nice. If you found any nice people, better lock them up tight and hold them that way. 

If you're gay, then you may have it easier. You make people happy, but if you weren't the boys who loved each other before, then they don't care. So if you were Tweek, you were okay. Just be gay and in love. No one will hurt you. No one. 

But they never warned him that the person loving him will be the poison in killing him. The thought made him give a massive headache. Walking down over to Starks pond in the FREEZING cold was something he needed for the day. He really didn't want to think about home. He didn't want to accept the fact that the man who he told everything with, figuratively and physically. His insecurities, his secrets, his fears, his embarrassing moments. All of that. Now that person was gonna walk out of his life holding all of those. Not to mention that he would use such words in the heat of the moment as well. Especially about how 'obsessive' Tweek was when Micheal decided to go with his friends. This happened when he was caught months ago talking to someone. Tweek thought nothing of it besides the dick pictures. It didn't haunt him though. He just wanted to be happy with a relationship. He liked the idea of staying with someone and being able to love them as they do to you. Little did Tweek know, he was just more than hanging out with 'friend's' and more than dick pics.

Tweek also wasn't obsessive. His previous relationship also ended like this but it didn't make it past a year. Annie quickly shut ut down. Plus Tweek was cheated on by another dude. He didn't blame her, in fact, she TOLD him and left the next day. They never spoke to each other since. As for this one, Tweek was paranoid that it will happen again. He keeps telling himself that these are just nothing and to won't happen again but karma just bites his ass as usual and it would just be the incident on loop. Micheal just decided to stop the DVD and admitted it. He also spilled and shouted at him for being a horrible person about what he 'can and cannot' do. That day was just horrible and it was only twenty-four hours ago.

Suddenly a huge horn started to ring into his ears as Tweek stiffened up his whole body and turned around, about to puncture the tires of whoever that was. Though, he told himself not to as he recognized the black Mercedes anywhere. Though, why was _he_ honking at him? Does he have a sign behind his back? He looked at his back seeing if he could see any paper. 

"There isn't a paper on you Tweek." The raspy voice spoke from the car, a whole-body coming out and emerging into the South Park weather. Without turning his car off, the tall male leaned on his side and looked at Tweek. Motherfucker.

"Ngh... You could be lying." Tweek looked at him and glared playfully. "The hell are you doing honking at me in this fine weather Craig?"

"Weather is quite fine isn't it?" Craig smiled and chuckled, looking up in the sky. "Cold as shit, but whatever you call it. I saw you walking and wondered if you need a ride since its weather is 'fine'." He joked and ran a hand through his hair to admire the air again.

He hesitated, looking at the car and seeing that maybe... just maybe...

"You better blast the heater."

Craig nodded and rose a hand. "Don't tell me twice, get in."

Tweek nodded and walked over to grab his best friend's car and swung it open and getting inside. It was already warm but Tweek took it into action and adjusted the settings fast so he can get some heat before Craig got inside and turned it off. 

Craig was successful actually. He is in college now and working in astronomy or somewhere in the space industry. He also has an apartment on his own, finally being able to work a steady job, live on his own AND go to school. Life treated him well. The boy always talked about it with his group of friends, excited about how his own life was going to shift into. Tweek was happy for him and always considered him as a huge friend that he could just be himself with. Craig felt the same with Tweek. They were pretty close with each other as if they NEEDED the other. They fit regularly and They had each other's back. 

Craig did as exactly Tweek predicted and turned it down the blasting amount of heat coming from the head console. He also ignores Tweek's complaining and laughed at him as he started his car and got back into the main road. "Where were you heading anyways?" 

Tweek bit his tongue and shrugged his shoulders, knowing that he didn't have anywhere specific. "Anywhere but home." He spoke without thinking while putting his seatbelt on. 

The raven male looked at Tweek with his light eyes and made more of a confused face, "Hey, are you good? Everything okay at home?"

The blonde flinched at the words and nodded. It was okay. "Uh.. ack! Fuck! Yeah!" He shouted and looked at his friend with frightened eyes, realizing what he did. He slouched in his seat and sighed. "Sorry.."

Craig shook his head. "Hey, it's okay dude. I'm sorry to hear that shit is going down for you. It will be better though, just.. chin up."

 _'No, it won't. He wants to leave everything we have. I'm scared to leave. I'm scared to leave him... oh god I still love him and I let so anything pass by and now he hates me. He doesn't want me anymore... I had to FIND THAT out the harshes way.'_ Tweek thought that as he felt his whole heart began to stab itself to death, knowing that it was all just an excuse. It was all coming down. He had nowhere to go. He had nothing. 

A white blur was in his vision as he focused himself on that as he looked over at the male and frowned. "What is this?" He took the handkerchief.

Craig frowned, "You were crying."

That is what made Tweek's head click as he directed his palms to scourge his eyes out and shook his head. "Shit..." He muttered, now pissed at himself for crying for something so stupid. 

"Is it about Micheal?" Craig asked, leaning back into his seat but his head looking at Tweek to make sure his friend was alright.

"No." 

_It was so stupid._

_So stupid._

_It's not stupid. He doesn't want you anymore you possessive bitch._

_It's your fault. You deserve this._

Craig didn't like the answer. Usually, he would back down and not care, but right now, this was about HOME. Somewhere where he should feel safe and at best the comfiest. He got out of the car, taking everything out. The black trenchcoat walking around the car and over to Tweek's side to open the door. 

Tweek looked at him weirdly and grimaced at him. "Craig the hell are you doing?"

"Get out."

"But it's coooold." Tweek groaned.

"I don't give a fuck, freeze with me." 

Tweek blinked as he took those words in and groaned dramatically. WIth small sniffles he took off his seatbelt and got out, getting near Craig on the sidewalk. Before he could speak, he was attacked with a massive bear hug and almost choked to death.

_..._

_It's warm._

Tweek can't remember the last time he has been given a sentimental hug like this. It really has been so long that he instantly fell into them. ' _Curse Craig for being so god damn tall.'_ He thought as he squeezed the man and hugged him tighter. He didn't want to let go of the successful man. He was there for him. He didn't even need to talk to him for him to say:

_' I am here for you. You are not alone. Let me help. Tell me anything and I would want to make you feel better. Trust me.'_

The thought made Tweek break down into his arms as he held himself into his chest and sobbed. Everything sucked right now. He wanted to tell the world that he didn't deserve this. That he was actually a good person. That he could give love another go for one last time. That he needed to stop giving them chances. To stop letting people and to stop trusting them so easily. That he is sorry that the trauma of repetitive cheating made him like this. He is sorry for being so damn horrible. But he didn't instead he choked out something that was the least of his worries. "Rent is closing... I need a place to stay.." He hiccuped.

* * *

When he got back home after an hour or two, he was greeted by no one and a mostly empty house. He heard the TV upstairs which awfully meant that Micheal was still here. Amazing. They were pissed, but will probably act as nothing happened. Tweek frowned at his food being still out and not finishing it. Oh well. He could just reheat it or something.

He looked at the takeout bag and grabbed a cookie from there. He could snack on it as he gets into bed, knowing he will sleep on the couch tonight. This happens numerous times, to where he preferred the couch more than the actual germed spermed bed. Who knows who has been here now. As he grabbed a blanket and settled himself on the couch he opened the cookie and started munching on the part where no note was being placed at. He grabbed it out and read it as he was eating.  
  
It simply said:

_" There will come a time when you wish you'd given love a chance. We cannot do great things; only small things with great love. Don't let heartbreak slow down your quest to find love. A secret admirer is now plotting how to win your heart. "_


	2. || Companion

* * *

_Trust is hard to come by. That’s why my circle is small and tight. I’m kind of funny about making new friends. – Eminem_

* * *

Tweek hated one thing and that was sports. Oh, he hated it with a burning passion. He was never interested in or invested in them. That's why he turned out to be a bit chubby on the fat side. Of course, it was just small baby fat. If anything he was just a cheek pinch of fat that's all. No double chin or anything like that. But he never got into sports. 

Sports were dirty and too much movement. His parents even hated him being too sweaty when he came into work, (mostly from running late though).

So when Craig asked him that night to go ice skating, Tweek wanted to stab his eyes out and turn himself in. What did he have to lose? EVERYTHING. He could lose his joints and good bone marrow to break his arms and forever be armless. 

Craig genuinely thought of it as a regular hang-out session of course. He knew Tweek since elementary when he had to fight him. After the whole commotion, it was just nothing but laughs at that point. They got along even though they were polar opposites. Craig, a smart man who did all his work as his best, and Tweek who did little to none, to almost failing high school. Though Craig never knew about Micheal till tweek mentioned him when he got back from college over the break. Tweek was 19 when he told everyone that he had two years with the guy. Craig was 20. Micheal seemed like a cool guy and they all got along. It ended it being grown distant from each other. Craig had college. Clyde had a job. Token had a law school. Jimmy got a scholarship in LA Film school so he was definitely out of the picture. But everyone else was close. The only person that still lived in South Park was just Tweek. 

Spazzy little Tweek.

He only invited him just to catch up. He already wanted to offer Tweek his apartment until he got back on his feet with things. He knew Micheal was a problem for him. Their relationship wasn't going to work. He just didn't know it was so long that they lasted. 

Plus he liked him.   
Yes, in that way. 

Craig was one to not show emotions so casually, but Tweek and he fit each other like a glove. He knew it was also never meant to be either. He didn't come out to his group of friends, only his family back home. They were supportive as now they only relied on Trisha for grandkids now. Tricia beat him up that night too.

Seeing him the night of was light a million bee stings into his veins. The way that just a simple hug could break the smaller male so easily. Nothing was good at home. Micheal was up to something. Craig didn't ask why or push anything. He just simply let Tweek cry and have a good scream inside his chest. He almost felt bad, but he knew that he had to have been holding it in for so long. 

He wondered what would've happened if he didn't pass him that night.  
Would he ever have a chance like that again?

\--

Tweek was with Craig going out shopping. Craig lived in Denver, close to South park but it was still a good 40 minutes from there. The only reason he came to shop here was that Stripe the 8th had to get a refill on food. He never fed his guinea pigs any other brand than he did at the convenience store at South Park. 

"What happened to your other pig's man? Dead?"

"Stolen," Craig answered bluntly as he looked at the different variety of bright colored pet logos. 

Tweek choked on his spit as he gasped. "THE FUCK?!"

The noirette looked at him with his plain expression. "What?"

"You're guinea pigs were stolen?"

"Yeah."

"When?! In your own apartment?!"

"About three months ago and yeah."

Tweek was so surprised that they were even having this conversation so public. "They broke in?!" 

"Yup." He popped the p in the word as he leaned in to grab the 17lb bag of crusty all bird shit looking food. He gripped the bag as he waddled his way into the basket, looking at the bag then back to the blonde. "I cried for three days and bought another one."

Tweek gawked at him and gripped the handle of the cart as he laughed. Yeah, it was a sad moment, but how Craig dealt with it was funny. As if he was taking a light joke of it. Especially emotions. THE Craig Tucker. 

"Crying? You cried about Stripe?"

"Can't a grown man cry about the loss of their animal?" Craig asked as he was on the opposite side of the cart and leaned against it. 

"Craig Tucker crying is something I would love to see."

"...That's a weird kink Tweek." Craig smirked as he pushed the cart to go backward, making Tweek himself walk backward. 

The blonde blue-eyed male look at him and scoffed. "Says the one who is completely not phased with his apartment getting broke into."

Craig rolled his eyes and punched the male on the shoulder, dragging the cart along. "Shut up. I want popcorn." He gripped the cart and sped himself the way to the corn area, Tweek yelling at him behind. 

  
After spending almost an hour debating and catching up, Craig brought up the question as Tweek went ahead and helped load the groceries into the trunk of his car. "You still up for figure skating, hm?" He walked over and leaned on the side of his car, his arms crossed. "You still never gave me a damn answer so.. you know."

Tweek looked up at him and frowned as he sighed. The thought of him tipping over ice, knowing he could break it. He shook his head. 

"What if...." Craig offered as he took in a deep sigh actually. "I let you have a deal? Go figure skating with me, you can stay over at my apartment 'till you get back on your feet."

The blonde shivered and looked at his friend his big die eyes growing wider. He was at a loss for words. All of this for figure skating? That was a big deal. "Craig-! I... Oh I couldn't man.." He grumbled, feeling quite embarrassed. "That's asking so much dude... I couldn't man." He muttered and packed in the last bag as he looked up at him. 

Craig clicked his tongue and shook his own head. "Fine then. I understand, but just think about it, okay? I won't force you, but remember that the offer IS there for you. Plus I had to drag you out of here was even a hassle... You should get out more."

* * *

Tweek leaned against the door and glared at the guy inside his damn of a black car and snickered. "You can leave, fucker."

"I've heard that one before, Tweek. Be original." Craig joked as he still kept his cool and stoic face. There had to be a smile inside his small lips somewhere. 

"Sorry, I should think about a new comeback next time I see your damn aura. Whoops." He spat as he turned to face the same ol door he was living in. The door that held whatever he and Micheal had together, the oldness of this house he couldn't compete. It almost started to hurt when he had to turn the knob. He didn't want Craig to see, so he looked back at him with a smile. "I'm fine, seriously dude. Go before you be late for work and then you blame it on me."

Craig groaned. "But you're my excuse." The whining didn't help but increase the painful feature across his lips. A smile.

Maybe he was a bad person. He is basically lying to his best friend right now with the fakeness he held that smile together. "Bye Craig." He spoke.

The raven male looked at Tweek one last time as he waved, a signal for goodbye. After Tweek went inside, he admired the beautiful chestnut-colored house. It was an amazing house, but it could use some more tidying up with the color and designs. It looks old, looking like it time traveled a decade and broke down many walls. He was glad that the two were moving. They didn't deserve to live in this stupid old crap, but somewhere nicer. He was glad Tweek walked in instead of having any more sorts of trouble. Micheal wasn't home. His car wasn't here. Tweek can finally be at peace.

...

Peace?

Was he really in that mindset?

Behind the closed locked door in between, Tweek dropped the whole facade and let out a more painful screech inside of his arm, and started to fall apart. He was tired and really hurting. He didn't want to _be_ here. His relationship was still here. At home. Where Micheal was. 

Tweek looked at the doorstep and looked to see that there were no shoes near the door. He was gone. Great. Peachy. He left to go seek another man, woman, whatever. Tweek knew that it _had_ to be it. They weren't going to apologize for the things being said. They weren't going to look at each other for Christ's sake. He felt so weak and so out of control at this point, all he wanted was sleep so he can either have the sun to go out so he can see Craig again or just not be here at all. He didn't like being himself or having people help him. The last person who would do such a thing also cut off the circulation to his heart to love anyone again. 

Love wasn't waiting for your boyfriend while you cry into your sleeve at the front door. In fact, he wanted to become a mute for all of this. This was just way too much. He really had enough and wanted to quit it. No, he wasn't suicidal. He just knew he had to kill and cut off love for the rest of the entire year.

Or his life.

Or maybe eternity.

It was nothing like in the movies. The only thing being anything of how similar was that the main protagonist had a furry companion and a fella to help them out with. He just had Craig, but that man lived in Denver, so there was no way that he could be such a companion towards this.

He wanted anything. Anything but this. 

...

...

Fuck it.

He grabbed his phone and groaned deeply as he called the same light eyes male he just had his moment with a few minutes ago. His hand trembled, why was he so nervous? Cause he was asking for help? He finally admitted that he had the WORST luck ever? Finally crawling and begging at someone's feet? Most likely.

"Hello?" The voice had repeated as the blonde boy grumble, realizing that the Peruvian male answered the phone a while ago while in his thoughts. He grabbed onto his sweater he just got comfortable with and took a deep breath, his heart pounding to answer the unbearable question.

Why not Tweek? Just distract.

"My skate size is 7 in men's." Tweek bites his lip. 

He still hated sports.


End file.
